


To use an ogre

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora wants to use an Ogre ritual to bring Phillip back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To use an ogre

Time had passed, enough that Mary Margaret/Snow White and Emma Swan had been released from the Pit, and brought into the makeshift throne room where Princess Aurora and Mulan wanted to speak with them.

The conversation was interupted by the arrival of a messenger or a spy - Mary Margaret wasn't sure, as the man had been a prosperous businessman when she as Snow White had seen him last. "Sinuhe?" she asked.

"I am he," said Sinuhe the Sailor. "It is good to see you awake and well, your Majesty," Sinuhe said to Aurora.

"Thank you. What can you tell us?" Aurora asked him.

"The grounds are empty of ogres and arimaspeans to the south and southeast. Knots of them to the east, preparing to sleep."

"A respite on that battlefield then," Mulan said.

"Though I passed a lone ogre to our west," Sinuhe said. "The only one for at least a day's travel in any direction around it."

"Reassuring," Mulan said. "What downside are you going to report?"

"It was doing one of their rituals," Sinuhe reported.

Making a sick face, Mary Margaret nonetheless asked, "The one with the heads?"

"Yes."

"Heads?" Emma and Aurora asked.

"Ogres decapitate their enemies," Mulan said. "Often with their hands."

Relying on her memories of being Snow White, Mary Margaret said, "Then, an hour or a day or a year later, they'll cast a spell on the head, and it comes back to life. Then it gets left in a tree."

"Part of the..." Aurora repeated, mouthing the words until she hit upon a solution to her problem. "That's it!"

"Princess?" Mulan and Sinuhe asked her.

"We ride back out," Aurora said, "I'll go by myself if I have to, and we bring Phillip's body to a spot where ogres are known to travel."

Emma's eyebrows were very much raised. "You want your dead boyfriend to have his head ripped off?"

"They'll bring him back to life!"

"That's one way to keep your heart from testifying against you," Sinuhe muttered.

"Except, Princess, that a revived head fuses itself to whatever it comes to rest on - usually a tree," Mulan said.

"It's never fun traveling through a forest that really is watching your every move," Mary Margaret said, and Mulan nodded.

"Then we let Phillip's head rest on his neck," Aurora said. "That should revive the rest of him, yes?"

"Assuming nothing was ripped off to make a fire. Ogres like watching flames."

"Casting a healing spell might clash with the ogre's reviver," Mary Margaret said.

"None of you know how to pinch arteries?" Emma asked.

"I can treat wounds in the field," Mulan said. "This would be beyond cauterization. And there is a more signifigant problem," she added before Aurora could volunteer her own arms.

" _More_ signifigant?" Aurora asked, puzzled and curious.

"Our Prince would still have the Mark on his hand."

"Oh," Aurora said in a small voice.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Sinuhe's statement is a reference to one of the Funerary Texts: when the dead stands before the gods for judgement, the deceased is to say "My heart, my heart, do not speak against me!"


End file.
